


ワンちゃんの躾にご注意を

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Series: 垃圾帝王与JK AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Han Solo, Female Kylo Ren, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Luke Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: 本文人物关系：（Luke Skywalker+Leia Organa）× Han Solo以及一些骨科双子一言以蔽之，Luke是总攻这是JK罗和公关铪那篇垃圾的外传PWP。即莲宝不知道的家族秘辛（大雾）
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: 垃圾帝王与JK AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656496
Kudos: 18





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。  
> Warning很重要，请一定要康康它。

**警告打在最前面。**

※再强调一次攻受关系： **老韩总受，** 一些骨科。会有一些小垃圾在里面， **垃圾内容里开罗是女孩子。**

**※ OOC这种事情不用强调了叭。**

※因为是日本背景设定（当时为了满足帝王JK梗），所以标题也用了日语。大意是“要注意狗狗的教育哦”

**※为懒得看帝王JK本篇的朋友们概括一下设定：**

Luke和Leia都是在日本挣饭钱的超级富豪玄学大师。共娶 ~~老婆~~ 汉索罗一个，强行糊稀泥上墙给老韩开公司让老韩当老板，实为养着老韩让他爱干啥干啥

育有囡囡Benny，囡囡离家出走后遇到男公关Hux，同时靠玄学力成为人气电视明星，绯闻爆炸后和Hux结婚

※看完上述设定还没被雷死的就可以继续了。啾咪。


	2. 京都 14：07

Han Solo醒了。

很多年前——20年前，或更多年之前，Han Solo坚定地认为，一个健全的人类晚于早上8点醒来是一种遭天谴的对生命的亵渎和浪费。午休这种行为更是不应该出现在发育成熟的人类身上：世界这样危险，人沉睡的每一秒都可能导致他醒来的瞬间面对闪着寒光的枪口，贪图睡眠是软弱的表现之一。20年过去，艳阳高照的盛夏午后，喧嚣的蝉鸣声中，Han在吹着空调的房间里醒来，身上蒙着一层薄汗，每一个毛孔都在宣泄着快意的慵懒，而20年前根植在他心中的坚定的信念，在这个瞬间以及之后的每一分每一秒里都像是被封进水泥桶中丢进了东京湾，早已失去了在他脑海中浮现的资格。

舒坦。

舒展睡得僵硬的躯体，Han伸了个懒腰。伸手摸摸，床的左边是空的，床的右边也是空的。Luke和Leia在大阪出差的第五个下午，Han在醒来的这个瞬间就已经感到了空虚和无聊。伴随无聊，同样令他精神不振的是位于他鼠蹊部位的薄被隆起的形状：该来的晨勃总是会来，不管他几点起床，不管这下午两点的晨勃算不算不合时宜。四十岁出头还会晨勃令他烦恼，烦恼的同时也让他自豪：这么多年过去，他雄风依旧，还多了些因岁月而生的稳重带来的性感，足以将那对儿双胞胎迷得七荤八素。想到这里他坐起来靠上床头，抽出烟来点着的时候有些得意，得意让他发出了短促而快活的笑声。这种得意在打火机擦响的瞬间又多了一层罪恶的含义：那对儿双胞胎从来不让他在床上抽烟。看吧，只要那俩不在，家里还不是他说了算？当然，猴子当大王这种说法可不准确。他一直是老虎，从遇见Luke的那一天开始到现在，Han Solo就是Han Solo，Han Solo就是雄风赫赫的老虎。

回想遇见Luke的那一天——啊，他的小可爱——在冲绳岸边的小酒馆里，恳求他让他带自己去见见在国外游学的妹妹，因为小可爱被父亲禁了足。他永远记得Luke那张天真的脸，那双明亮而诚挚的眼睛，被他第一次拒绝时焦虑而沮丧的神色——他最终还是答应了，关爱柔弱的小动物是男人胸襟宽广的表现。答应Luke是个正确的选择，因为那个妹妹Leia，是他人生中见到的第二个最可爱的人。时光荏苒，如今他和Leia结了婚，住在双胞胎祖上的大宅里，衣食住行都有人伺候，还顶着个商社董事长的头衔，所以他才有一觉睡到下午两点的资格。这和他在冲绳岸边搞走私的日子相比早已天上地下，只是富贵与否，男人都要面对同样的问题：晨勃。二十岁出头那会儿他需要面对晨勃，四十岁出头他也要面对同样的问题。稍做思考，便可以明白他为什么会在今天晨勃：

五天了。Luke和Leia已经五天不在家了。

睡前粗糙的处理同真正的性爱当然无法同日而语，如此看来，晨勃简直就是这得不到满足的五天会引他走向的必然的结局。晨勃的同时又感到无聊，处理晨勃就成了排解无聊的最佳手段之一，抽着烟将另一只手探进被子，Han褪掉内裤，握住了那根蠢蠢欲动的勃起。正常人都知道，尻枪的必做之事有三：握紧、滑动和幻想。幻想是最基础的助燃剂，而幻想同样可以排解无聊。叼着烟，稍微抬了抬脑袋，Han闭上眼：

他要想象一个自己坐在豪华加长车里左拥右抱、Leia给他喂葡萄、Luke给他添红酒的美妙场面。场面出来了，怎么看都有些不对劲。Leia喂着他葡萄，另一手的手指还在将他束缚起来的手铐边缘打转；Luke端着红酒，却要他主动亲上去才肯喂给他。这和他预期的左拥右抱不太一样，虎王的威风可真不长这样。——不行。他得换一个。他还能在什么地方左拥右抱？戴着手铐算不算左拥右抱？

一分钟以后他选择放弃，与他精神抖擞的勃起相矛盾的是，他发现他似乎丧失了幻想的能力。他站在幻想的原野上陷入呆滞，本该出现他想要观赏的场景的天空现在好像是海市蜃楼版的寂静岭。烟抽到了剩下个屁股，烫着了他的手，他把烟头扔进床头上喝得剩下三分之一的啤酒罐里，摸出了压在枕头下的手机。

妥协给现实并非他所愿，奈何妥协事儿小，性欲顶天大，稍微打个电话听听老婆的声音，这对于一个独居了五天的空闺男人来说，不过分吧？

忽视了消息提示里双胞胎轮流发给他的嘱咐他吃饱穿暖记得运动的电邮，他按下快捷拨号按键1，Leia Organa。等待的过程中他的右手松垮垮地蹭着阴茎，快感仿佛已经对Leia的声音做好了准备，逐渐从泥沼低部向着水面浮起。四声过去，Leia接了。

“喂？怎么了？”

背景音一片安静，很好。他放心地松口气：

“Honey，我刚刚睡醒。然后你知道的，我现在特别——”

“我在开会，Han。”

带有挑逗意味的“饥渴”二字还没来得及让他说出口，Leia已经近乎无情地止住了他的话头。喜滋滋地上游的快感被人绑了颗石头加速下沉，他的心跟着沉进了沼底。Leia咳嗽一声，问道：

“有什么要紧事吗？”

要紧事就是他的鸡巴现在缺少刺激无法发射。他被双胞胎惯了太久，发射的阈值高到离谱，尤其是在这种他感到无聊的时候——可这事情对于正在开会的Leia来说连“要紧”的边儿都沾不着。冷酷，就是冷酷。缺乏人文关怀，这就是他的老婆。他哼哼唧唧地挂了电话，瘪瘪嘴，按下快速拨号键2：Luke Skywalker。真正意义上同时和一对儿双胞胎结婚的好处不啻如此：一个不行还有另一个。他的快感好像又活过来了。

“Han？”

小可爱的声音传来，像夏日的清风一般让他精神一振，Han不禁嘴角勾起一个期待的笑容。Luke那边的背景音也很安静，但这次他在放下心来之前长了个心眼：

“你现在忙吗？”

“我……你有什么事吗？”

“没什么大事，就是现在有点……释放不出来。所以……”

“你稍等一下。”

他轻轻抚弄着阴茎的手停了，心灵和身体同时陷入了等待。他听到Luke似乎从椅子上站了起来——脚步声，走廊应该很空旷——碰，大门关上的声音。须臾，Luke温柔的嗓音再次在他耳边响起：

“说清楚点，Han。你怎么了？”

“我射不出来。”

仿佛是被那关门声赐予了勇气，意识到此刻的自己和Luke同时处在两个不同的私密空间中，Han直白地回答道。扭捏本就不是他的行事风格，更不要提相处20年，没什么话不能拿到台面上说。Luke轻轻笑了笑：

“现在什么程度了？”

“什么程度——很硬。很他妈的硬。但是我需要一些刺激……”

“比如我帮你握住？”

……啊。没错，要的就是这个。Luke的手。Luke擅长握着剑柄的修长而有力的手……

“继续。”

他咽了口唾沫命令道。Luke想了想：

“你是不是现在很想见到我？”

“当然想。我现在就想——”

“把手机开公放，Han。然后把你的手指插到你后面。像我平时那样。”

他就这么遭到了Luke果决的打断。他皱皱眉头：

“Luke——”

“我见到你我就会这么做的。”

“我以为我们见面会先亲一下？”

“你只满足于亲一下？快点，手机放到旁边，但是别放太远。让我听到你的声音。”

“……知道了。”

Han有些憋闷地回答。Luke说得没错，他当然不可能只满足于只亲一下。亲吻只是卧室的入场券，他要的、或者说Luke会给的还有很多。这种双方达成统一的共识是他决定放下手机的原因之一，只不过更重要的原因是他知道如果他不按Luke的要求去做，他就没法让Luke继续下去。他将手机放好、身体向下滑了一些，暂时没把手指塞进屁股里：

“我放好了。”

“你的手指也得放好，亲爱的。”

“我已经——”

“放进去。别撒谎，否则后果自负。我知道你还没做好准备。”

成吧，他就知道这种带有侥幸心理的欺骗不过徒劳一场，说到底，他根本没指望自己能骗得过Luke。他的男朋友直觉总是准得惊人，他花了20年去适应，如今总算适应了70%。带着认命的心理，他从床头柜里摸出润滑液挤到手上，微微挺起臀部来让自己把手指放进去，他告诉自己这是Luke的手——

“……唔。啊……我放进去了。”

再开口时他说话有些费力。他并没打算让这场尻枪行动这般横生枝节，其中一个原因就是他不希望自己太上头。天知道他有都欠Luke的手指——算了，天知道，他知道，他想Luke也知道。他的男朋友在电话那端满意地对着手机吹了口气，倒让他像是Luke就在身边一般浑身一个激灵。

“我现在……该做什么？”

“什么都不用做。有我在呢，Han。我会亲吻你，咬咬你的耳坠，在你脖子上留下混乱的印记，好好扩张你，让你做好准备迎接我进去。我已经五天没见到你了，我现在真的很想把你按在地板上扯掉你的裤子——”

“我的裤子已经脱了。……我现在没穿衣服，Luke。”

九成的意志妥协给了Luke的阴茎刺入自己体内的幻想，熟悉的、记忆中的快感让Han在没有收到指令的情况下动起了手指。剩下的一成被他拿来保持理智以和Luke继续通话，他舔舔嘴唇，耳畔传来Luke满意的赞赏：

“真是听话。不过我可没工夫帮你处理前面，你得靠自己。把腿打开点，给我看看。”

“……我打开了。我把被子也踢开了。”

“好孩子。今天不用玩玩具了，我只有五分钟时间。知道现在该怎么做吗？”

“抚摸自己。”

“对。电话礼仪第二条？”

“叫声要让你听见。”

“很好。开始吧。”

短浅地吸了几口气，让身体彻底躺平，他在Luke熟练的引导声中逐渐找回了幻想的能力。这种能力只有在方向正确的时候才会显现出来，很不幸，他今晚第一次尝试方向错误。放弃不切实际的幻想，回归到一种用回忆染了色的想象中来，闭上眼，他让Luke无形的手爱抚自己的身体，而刺激着他的性器的手同样不属于他——他想起那些Leia不在家的时候Luke独自向他索取的夜晚，那双时常带着顽皮的笑意的唇瓣从他的胸口滑向他的小腹，含住他的阴茎，伴以持续刺激着他后穴的、灵活的手指。那种时候他多少会感到无助，让自己成为一个懂得享受和接受的人费了他不少时间。他同样学会的还有不去压抑自己的呻吟——“像个娘们一样叫感觉很奇怪”，这种观念在他脑子不知被Luke操空白了多少次之后彻底成为垃圾桶里的过去式。只是他现在不可能叫成那样，自己手指的速度和角度都在恼人地导致他离达到满足还有一定的距离。这只不过是一种让他能够顺利达到高潮的辅助手段而已，他也没那么多功夫去纠结更多。Luke只有五分钟时间。这也就意味着他需要在五分钟内达到高潮，他不由得加重了攥着自己勃起的那只手的力道。

听筒里传来的Luke的呼吸声有些沉重和急促。

他喘着气，扭头看向被扔在一旁的手机：

“你现在在干什么？”

“在干你啊。还能有什么？”

“……操。”

“我每天晚上跟你打完电话都想立刻回家。我可以把你绑在床头，蒙上眼睛，像你喜欢的那样——”

“我不喜欢——”

“你敏感度会提高，高到让你害怕而已。你还很喜欢我的手揉着你的大腿，我的舌头嵌进洞口，你会开始挣扎，可是你说不出话。嘴被堵上了啊，真可惜。你只能用你的皮肤和耳朵去感受我……”

“Luke……”

“你喜欢那颗深蓝色的跳蛋对吧？那颗的形状让你最满意。我可以叼着它，把它填到你里面去。你不知道我什么时候会按下遥控器，我经常会让你觉得出其不意——”

“Luke，等等，我……唔啊……”

“还有什么？现在我要把跳蛋打开了。你的下面被占据了，我只能用你的嘴满足自己。我解开你的口塞，让你自己主动含住我。你也很喜欢我身上的气味，喜欢我的毛发剐蹭着你的鼻尖的感觉。嘴里空荡荡的很不好受，所以你像找到了美食一样急不可耐地吞下我——”

“Luke，Lu——操——啊啊！”

臀部猛地收紧，身体向上反弓，“刺激过头了”这句抱怨还没来得及找个机会说出口，他已经震颤着达到了他渴求已久的高潮。他不知道高潮来得如此迅猛究竟是因为他施力里过度还是因为Luke的话为欲火泼了一罐汽油，他的欲望爆炸之快、过程之顺畅简直让他觉得一切都那么非现实。喷射而出的液体粘上他的右手和腹部，他听到Luke在电话另一端问他：

“两分十一秒。怎么这么快？”

这问题悠关男性自尊，Luke这话像是一巴掌抽在了他屁股上，让他的羞耻上升到了他不想去面对的高度。他抿抿嘴，梗起脖子：

“你又不在，久一点能有什么意义？你不是只有五分钟吗？这叫体谅。剩下的两分钟你打算怎么办？”

“我还没解决呢，Han。”

夹着手指的穴道猛地一抽，Han意识到这句话简直耳熟得惊人。他挪了挪身体，让耳朵贴近手机，听着Luke在另一片私密空间里逐渐达到高潮，嘀咕了一声“我爱你”。像Luke那样厚颜无耻地把调情的话说出口他不是做不到，如果让他说给Leia听他没什么问题，对方变成Luke，他就有些开不了口。他那句话的回应在Luke登顶后才从手机里传来：

“——我也爱你。擦一擦，然后把被子盖上。满意没有？”

“差不多。”

“算我欠着。我得回去了。——对了，电邮里说了，但我估计你没看。我和Leia晚上回家。知道你该做什么吧？”

他想了想：

“叫女佣做点夜宵？”

“把自己当成夜宵洗干净。晚上见，Han。”

隔空在电话里给他一吻，Luke没等到他回答就挂断了电话。盯着断线的手机愣了几秒，他抽出手指，取了几张纸巾擦起了被溅脏的右手和下半身。纸团被他信手扔进床边的垃圾桶，他坐起来扯回被子，坐直身体，又掏了支烟。射精之后对于万物都丧失了兴趣的这段时间里，下半身的关键性变得可有可无，他思维有些迟缓地琢磨起了双胞胎今晚就要回来这件事。

他老婆和男朋友今天晚上就能回来是不是好事？

是也不是。

和天下所有男人一样，自己的爱侣归来令人快慰，这是当然。也和天下所有男人一样，他看了一眼床头的烟灰缸和薯片桶，揉了一把自己两天没洗的头发，挫着下巴上的胡子意识到：

他的好日子到头了。


	3. 大阪 16:41

“你就是惯着他。”

“真没有。”

“真没有你跑去接电话？把那么多高官晾在会议室？”

“我以为有什么急事。”

“真要有急事他早就大呼小叫了。你陪他来了一次？”

“嗯。”

“没羞没臊。去哪儿解决的？”

“我房间。还好这次开会在酒店。”

“你可真行。我说下不为例都没用，对吧？”

“还是亲妹妹懂我。”

等到坐上私家车才侧过身在Leia面颊上一吻，卸下那副用来对外展示的、名为“老成持重”的盔甲，Luke随手将公文包扔到了车子后座前的地板上。知道Leia虽然嘴上埋汰他却也没真的生气，他一身轻松地拆了罐无糖可乐，后背靠上了座椅。筹备了数周的本次工作终于在下午的最后一场会议后结束，为了尽早赶回家，他和Leia双双拒拒绝掉了在豪华酒店举办的晚宴，出了酒店便启程赶往了京都。连续五天滞留在大阪，尽可能用最直白的语言向高官解释玄学占卜的逻辑，哪怕到了最后一场会议时，与会的所有人都在恭恭敬敬地尊称不过三十多岁的他和Leia“大师”，Luke还是感受到了像普通上班族那样连轴转五天后产生的疲惫。这种疲惫对他而言到也不算全然负面：偶尔这样连续五天紧锣密鼓地工作在他的生活中并不常见，疲惫倒也能让他踏实地感觉到自己的生命还在蓬勃发展。同样蓬勃的还有他的存款余额，只不过这余额蓬勃了这么些年他已经没了在意的心思。钱从来都是花不完的，从他小时候起就这样。

和他相比，他那同样坐拥金山的双胞胎妹妹，多少就显得要吝啬一些。出去度假的时候，看着Han和Leia趴在地上企图抠出掉在自贩机下面的钢镚，那场景能排得上他“永生难忘”清单的前三名。Leia是家里的主事人，工作能力比他强，承担的职责也比他多，只可惜客观来讲本事不如他大，好在这种互补巧妙地让兄妹做到了相辅相成。父亲在他很小的时候就说过他和Leia是天选之子，是不可分割的同一枚硬币的正反面，这种关系也确实一直从他们出生的那一刻起延续到了现在：同甘苦共进退是基本原则，何况早在他和Leia尚处青春期的时候，两人的感情就已经逾越了亲情的范畴。很长的一段时间里他认为他和Leia会成为彼此的唯一，很长的那段时间过去后，他不知多少次在看着Han的同时认识到了自己曾经的狭隘。从他上了Han那艘字面意义上的“贼船”开始，他和Leia的生命里就多了一个兄妹二人共同享有的角色：前走私犯Han Solo。

生命彼此相连，生命中的一切就要一同分享。这或许和“唯一”这种概念有所矛盾，但硬币的正反面终究共享着同样的夹层。某种逻辑上来说，保持这种三个人一起的恋爱关系，对于他和Leia而言，并没有什么伤天害理之处。作为和神灵打交道的人，他对此再清楚不过：如果这种关系有悖神灵的旨意，他早就被天降孽火活活烧死了。

“Han可是一个人在家待了五天，他估计无聊坏了。照顾他一下也没错。”

为自己今天会间离席跑去用电话辅助Han自慰的行为找了个自认为合理的借口，Luke从窗外收回视线，主动给Leia开了一瓶果汁。他那工作狂上身的妹妹这会儿还在低头整理着繁复的打印文件，头也不抬地哼了一声：

“我看不见得。打高尔夫，赌马，去居酒屋吃烧烤，窝在家里看大片，怎么着他都能打发得了自己的时间。”

“你还没说他得去公司上班呢。”

“他那叫上班吗？他那叫把自己整理干净了出门露露脸，让商社里的其他人想起来我们董事长还活着，而且不是个虚拟角色。你说他这几天能没去马场？照片他都给我发过来了。”

Leia掏出手机，翻了几页电邮列表，展示给Luke一张Han和马的自拍。Han的自拍水平一如既往，令人扼腕叹息。注意到Luke想笑的表情，Leia嫌弃地补充：

“都不知道该怎么回他。好好的帅哥都能被他拍得跟马看不出区别。”

“至少你还是知道他本人很帅的嘛。”

“知道，能不知道？所以才拿他没辙。——等一下，这儿路边停车。”

伸手拍拍司机的肩膀，Leia扭过头来向Luke解释：

“Han喜欢这家的仙贝。我买点带回去。”

“——你也没少惯着他啊。”

“关怀和惯着是两码事。晚上他得先因为打扰我们开会道歉，否则他还想吃仙贝？他吃自己仙人去吧。”

留下这句话便推开门下了车，没好气地甩上车门，Leia走向了路边的大阪一流仙贝专营店。望着Leia的背影，Luke轻轻叹了口气：他和妹妹都知道Han喜欢喝酒，喝酒的时候尤其钟情于用鱿鱼干、毛豆和仙贝做下酒菜。在一起将近20年，这点小习惯他们当然清楚，但能细腻地注意到街边的仙贝店并想着给Han带回去一些的也只有Leia一人。相对而言，他对Han的照顾就显得有些粗枝大叶：喜欢骑马？那买个马场。喜欢打高尔夫？那买座球园。想出去旅游？私人飞机家里有，直接坐就行。喜欢钓鱼？游艇买好了，两天前就停在港口了。——就那艘，特别新的，叫千年隼的那艘。出去玩吧。

仙贝店门口排着队，从队伍的长度来看，Han喜欢吃这家店的仙贝实属意料之中。趁着Leia排队的功夫，Luke打开手机准备告知Han他们今天能够提早回家的消息，转念一想又决定把这事儿当成一个惊喜。他回顾起专门被他放进单独文件夹里的Han的那些电邮来，找出带有照片附件的一份：一个多月以前，恰逢荧鱿上浅滩产卵的时节，Han出海钓鱿鱼，给他发了一张荧鱿像水中的小灯泡一样密匝匝地遍布浅海区域的照片。

_“不亲眼看看真的体会不到有多壮观。可惜大忙人来不了，无福消受，嘿嘿”。_

他还记得这封满是炫耀意味的邮件是如何当场就激发了他的斗争欲。当天下午刚送走前来咨询的富商，顾不得虚弱的身体状态他就直飞富士湾，跳上了刚刚准备出海的千年隼号。Han对于他的到来颇感意外却也没有多说——主要是因为他没有给Han多说的机会。那次通灵异常消耗他的体力，上船没多久，草草看了一圈浅滩上的荧鱿，他和Han打了个招呼，便回到船舱睡觉去了。

“你到底是来干嘛的？”

Han那时候问他。他抱着Han摸了摸Han的后脑勺，没给出回答便晃悠着一头栽到了床上。Han不解地帮他盖好被子，拍拍屁股上甲板去继续钓荧鱿，而当他在三个小时后的午夜里醒来，打着哈欠走上甲板，正看到Han背对着他，撅着屁股在船体外侧挂网。荡漾的水面让游艇以令人感到惬意的方式摆动，他从冰箱里取了瓶啤酒，坐在Han身后约摸三米的位置，不声不响地看着Han半个身子趴在外面持续劳作。春末夏初的夜里，Han穿着一条齐膝盖的短裤，包裹着屁股的布料被撑得近乎没有一丝褶皱，在Luke的视野里随着Han身姿的变化而晃动。

真的要问他是来干嘛的，Luke得承认，他就是来看这个的。

一手提着啤酒罐，Luke悄然上前，“啪”地拍了一巴掌Han的屁股。Han出海三天，他就有三天已经没能摸到Han的屁股。纵使他这一拍险些没把Han吓得从船上掉下去，他还是没在Han的抱怨声中从他朝思暮想的屁股上收回手。他把啤酒罐递到Han手里，另一只手滑上Han的裤腰，挑开只有松紧带控制的边缘探进去，触摸到温暖柔软的皮肤的瞬间，感觉自己被消耗过头的体力源源得到了补充。他长出一口气：

“来见你啊。”

Han大概早就忘了三个小时前问的那个问题，Luke这句突然蹦出来的话引得Han只剩下一脸疑惑。

“我明天就回去了。”

“我知道。”

“带着好多好多鱿鱼。”

“我找工厂给你做鱿鱼干。”

“你记得留一箱做烧烤，一箱做生鱼片。”

“记得，记得。”

“不过现在还没捞上来。”

“那我们再等等。”

揉着Han的屁股的那只手滑上来箍住了Han的腰，Luke让自己靠在Han的肩膀上，望着船前挂着防水灯泡的渔网：

“还得多久？”

“得靠运气。不过这个点，应该会有鱿鱼群路过，到时候就可以收获了。”

或许是因为和Luke相处了太多年，Han早已对Luke这种动不动就揉自己屁股的“怪癖”习以为常，对话的语气除了对鱿鱼有些期许之外没有任何波动，这就多多少少引起了Luke的不满。只是“我重要还是鱿鱼重要”这种蠢问题Luke不会问，他也知道此时此刻的Han心里鱿鱼更重要，而他同样清楚这不是他想要的答案。明知错误答案就在前方，及时矫正问题学生的问题就成了合格的大师该做的事，Luke凑到Han的颈间，鼻尖蹭了蹭Han的脖子：

“等鱿鱼群到来还早呢。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

其实他不知道。他还没闲到把自己的占卜能力用在运算鱿鱼什么时候会出现上，他只是在无耻地利用Han对他的信任而已。男人的毛病就在于精虫上脑的时候什么鬼话都说得出来，就算是玄学大师也不例外。他搂着Han的腰的那只手已经摸进了Han的T恤，迟钝如Han也终归明白了他的意思。犹豫了一阵，Han指指船外的网：

“我还得再确定一下这东西挂好了没有。刚才你吓着我了，没仔细看。”

“挂好了。”

“真的？”

“真的。再不走船员要看到我们了。”

“……好吧。”

到底是不想在雇来的外人前表现得过分亲热，深知如果再不去船舱就可能直接被Luke在甲板上按着来一发，Han终归还是妥协给了最要紧的面子。靠着撒谎终于得到了亲近Han的机会，Luke只给了Han半分钟的时间来继续惦记那一网尚不知自己命运即将悲惨终结的鱿鱼。走进舱室的瞬间，Luke就把Han顶在门上，三下两下扒掉了Han身上的所有衣服。

“……怎么跟两个人似的。”

Han低声嘀咕。Luke抬起头：

“什么？”

“我说你现在跟刚才完全不一样。刚才看起来再不让你睡觉你就要暴毙了。”

“我有补充自己能量的方法。”

抓住Han的小臂将Han带到床上，Luke跟着趴上去：

“具体的就别问了。反正我现在充了一半了。”

“没打算问。我可不想……”

Han对那些玄学领域的东西一直没什么兴趣，Luke知道。他在心中惋惜Han猜错了方向，不过他也确实没打算把“补充能量的方式就是摸你的屁股”这句话说出口。调笑一番虽然不是不可以，只是现在时间紧迫；尽管没什么要紧事在后面等着他们二人，然而Luke的长枪大炮实在是等待不及。充电充了一半不能半途而废，剩下的50%，他还得指望着眼前这个身上还沾着海腥味的大号男友。船舱的隔音效果不佳，为了照顾Han的面子，不让充电的过程被好事者听见，等亲Han亲够了，掰开Han的腿之前，Luke抓起了床头的方巾塞进了Han的嘴里。这一行为如常地引起了Han的抗议，Luke俯下身，将自己的充电器送进Han这尊插座，嘴唇贴上Han的耳边：

“都是为你好，亲爱的。”

事实证明Luke未雨绸缪的决策确实没错。三天不见，伴随着船舱的晃动，带着惩罚向他炫耀的Han的意图，Luke让充电过程持续了一个多小时。怎么都想不到好好的鱿鱼之旅途中会天降神兵，趴在床上等着Luke帮他擦干净时，Han高潮后的大脑还一时间无法处理这种情况变化带来的困惑。等到脑袋清楚了，Han又想起来这档子事儿之前他还在钓鱿鱼；顾不得和Luke来些事后温存，Han一翻身坐起来：

“我的鱿鱼！”

“——鱿鱼在呢，在呢。别着急，跑不了。等会儿，还没帮你弄干净。”

“我得去看看——唔、Luke，用不着——”

话到一半没了音儿，为了让他老老实实地留在床上，Luke在清理过程中施加了唇舌的威力。高潮后的敏感部位还暂且没有偃旗息鼓，蓦然遭到Luke施加的刺激，Han的大脑又一次欢腾地放起了烟花。等到他再次平息下来，Luke已经站起来揉揉他的脑袋，披着衣服回到甲板上去了。

而当Luke望向海面、企图观察Han的捕捞结果时，因为刚刚充满电而神清气爽的玄学大师意识到：

厄运当头，那张网真的松了。

右侧的绳扣不知何时已被水波震得散开，此时挂在船尾上的与其说是一张网，不如说是一根粗壮的绳。想到Han发现这一事实时会产生的反应，Luke的神经蓦地一紧，手忙脚乱地把十多斤沉的网捞出来重新挂好时，裤兜里的手机响起来，Leia给他打了个电话。

“你怎么了？”

“没什么——我——我不小心让Han的网——哎，我解释不清——”

“你等等。”

到底是心灵相通的兄妹，又有法力加成，Luke的紧张同样能够传达到Leia身上。原本如临大敌的Leia沉默一阵，通过Luke的大脑回顾了一番过去两个小时发生的一切，厌烦地叹口气：

“怎么稍微不看着点你你就这么不老实啊？”

“我……哎，三天了嘛……”

“赶紧弄点上来吧。我不打扰你了。”

得知自己的兄弟不过是为了这种屁事感到紧张，Leia干脆地挂了电话，把烂摊子留给了Luke一人处理。千算万算没算到自己的本事有朝一日会用在捞鱿鱼上，集中精力召唤了一批鱿鱼进网，赶在Han换好衣服出来之前，Luke终于伪装出了荧鱿群路过不幸入网的假象。夜空之下，Han没有注意到Luke额头上的汗珠，而捞到鱿鱼的喜悦也让Han全然忘记去思考为什么这么快他就能有此等数量多到夸张的收获。福兮祸所依，看着像个十岁男孩一样兴高采烈起网的Han，Luke对于这句古话有了更加深刻的认知。

好在这种需要为自己的性欲付出代价的事情一生也不见得有几次，现在想想未尝不是刺激的一种。从回忆中走出来，看了一眼已经排到店门口的Leia，敛起脸上半是甜蜜半是猥亵的笑容，Luke将手机放回了口袋。说实话，开会开到一半去和男友电话性爱着实冒险，但目前看来祸还没打算降临到他头上。他靠着椅背喝了口可乐，猜测Han这会儿在做什么，Han今天晚餐的开胃菜可能是厨子做的新鲜的金枪鱼沙拉；而他的开胃菜，他已经提前在会议期间享受过了。

离归家还有一个多小时的路程。他不禁憎恨起大阪和京都间这在旁人眼里并不算遥远的距离来，但当Leia拿着包装好的仙贝回到车上时，妹妹身上花瓣般的香水味让他舒心地对着Leia一笑：无论如何，五天过去，他终于能来一顿丰盛的正餐了。


	4. 京都 17: 57

对于Han而言，名片上那行“董事长”的头衔听起来就是个笑话。当然，这种笑话仅仅针对他和双胞胎而言，只有他们三人知道这头衔里究竟有多大的水分。外界看来，这个身价不菲的董事长神出鬼没，做出的决策却能步步为营、精准透彻，以至于哪怕在青黄不接的泡沫经济危机中，Solo商社都没有亏损一厘一毫。外人称他为商业鬼才，寻求经验的大学和记者踏破了门槛，得到的答案却无一例外，通通是“拒不授业”。众人不由感慨，这位神奇的鬼才，必然有什么常人不知的看家法宝，是绝不能与外界一同分享的。

这话当然没错。Han的法宝就是Luke和Leia，活生生的人，他可怎么和外界分享？

起床两个小时后，商界鬼才拖拖拉拉地来到位于二楼的书房，按着Leia留下的说明，一份份签好下周一要交付的合同，双脚搭在桌子上处理了几封宴会的邀请函。合同他不爱看也看不懂，邀请函属于他自由处理的范畴，想去就去，不想去就归到“拒绝”那一叠，回头有的是秘书帮他处理。至于他那个秘书，他甚至不大想得起来全名叫什么，一周里能见到对方两次已经算是他在勤劳工作。从坐进书房到离开，半个小时里过手的款项千万，他毫无概念，也不想去多做思考。这种Leia代劳的工作模式持续了多年，每周签签文件重复太多次，他已经彻底懒得去理会那些繁复冗长的法律术语了。

和Leia结婚后不久，他就拥有了以自己的名字注册的公司，而彼时他对于如何合法经营一家公司根本一窍不通。十多年过去，他还是一窍不通，但从很久以前开始，他就已经停止了为这种事情感到苦恼。主意Luke来出，决策交给Leia，董事会秘书代劳，他要做的事情除了偶尔露面定军心和在需要他本人签名的地方写一行字之外别无其他。从一个负债累累的走私犯到今天，钱多到他看着存折都算不出这到底是多少的程度，安逸的生活过了太久，他对于生活的危机感只存在于他喝多了跟Luke吹牛的时候了。

签完合同下楼，在训练室看了一小时报纸，回到走廊，Han从自己放在电话集旁的文件夹里抽出了一叠乱七八糟的外卖传单。说实话，就连他自己也知道，他用来琢磨晚上该吃什么的心思都比看合同和邀请函要多得多。打了电话给炸鸡铺，溜达着到外面的便利店买了些零食和啤酒，拎着塑料袋回家告诉女佣晚上不必给他做饭，半小时后佣人敲开一楼娱乐室的门，给他把山一般的炸鸡摆好盘送了进来。店老板熟悉他的口味，酱料给他摆了四种，他送给女佣两块炸鸡，待女佣离开后把炸鸡搬到自己身旁的沙发上，向后一靠，拉开啤酒拉环，打开了电视。

一个典型的双胞胎不在家的下午，Han想。

外卖、啤酒、零食、电视机，中年人的室内娱乐四件套。二楼的训练室在这种状态下寂寥得如同夏日的滑雪场，得不到他这唯一一名游客的热情眷顾，每天进去看会儿报纸已经成了他用来糊弄Leia的标准手段。人永远不知道自己能比放纵更放纵，而这种有最后期限的放纵让放纵之外的放纵摆脱了罪恶感的束缚，成了他不定期开启的秘密度假方式之一。

大限当至，就连这他吃了一辈子的炸鸡，也比平时变得更加鲜嫩多汁了起来。

六点钟的晚间新闻开播，他打了个酒嗝，搔了搔裸露的肚皮。出门穿的衣服这会儿被他东一件西一件地扔在卧室里，他此刻只穿着平角裤和昨夜那件浴袍，敞开了怀以便自己的胃能畅享这最后的晚餐。按照多年的经验，Luke和Leia不会在晚上11点前回来，就算他吃饭吃掉一个小时，他也有大把时间去整理卧室的卫生，将床头柜上的烟灰缸毁尸灭迹，收拾好七零八落的衣服，再照Luke所说的，“把自己洗干净”。这一切都和此时此刻的他不产生任何矛盾，就算他的胸毛上已经沾上了星星点点的炸鸡的碎皮渣。

只要有时间，一切都好说。

五个小时呢。毁尸灭迹只需要半个小时就够了，洗澡这事儿更是不着急。

Han打了第二个酒嗝。拆开放在身体另一侧的奇多芝士条，他抓了一把塞进嘴里，在胸口抹抹手指，开始换台。他知道自己胡子啦擦、衣冠不整、身上沾满碎皮渣和芝士粉的模样邋遢至极，属于一个记者冲进来拍照第二天就会上头条的水平，但他不在乎。或者说，正是这种与他外在的形象严重不符的姿态才让他有作恶的快感，毕竟冒着风险犯法的日子已经恍若隔世，人活着多少还需要一点背德的刺激。他没什么其他的背德欲望，他的堕落也就仅止于敞着肚皮吃炸鸡。他看了一眼放纵五天后仍然平坦的小腹，暗喜自己人到中年依旧天赋惊人，有一搭没一搭地琢磨着后面几天应该采取什么样的训练计划来从肉身上抹除放纵的痕迹，频道已经被他换到了Benny冠名番所在的电视台。

看了一眼电子钟上的日期，他突然记起，今天正是Benny新一期节目播出的日子。他换台的时间点掌握得恰到好处，屏幕上，“魁路莲”三个他看来并不是十分顺眼的花字正活跃地跳动出来。掌声过后，他的亲女儿蒙着面纱从红色帘幕后走出，使得观众席里发出了阵阵尖叫。“啧啧”，他不住咂嘴。看到Benny左手上的戒指，他咂嘴砸得更响亮了。

两个月前，刚刚步入40没多久的Han经历了一番“人生的步子扯得太大会蛋疼”的体验：突然就把自己的独生女给嫁了出去。女婿那个红毛狐狸他不甚满意，奈何女儿馋得紧， 双胞胎又算过天命，告诉他过了这村就没了这店，抓紧机会给小宝找个好人家才是硬道理，否则小宝后半生命途多舛，免不了一番凄凄惨惨戚戚。再怎么对外来的和尚心有不满，爱护自己的独生女是每一个正常的爹的本能，纵使百般不乐意，Han还是没什么选择的余地。Benny度过了八卦杂志带来的危机阶段后活跃度更上一层，冠名番开播、成为综艺节目固定嘉宾、回归继续当早安新闻专属占卜师等等一系列活动让Han打开电视经常就能看到他的宝贝女儿在电视机里装神弄鬼。“没办法”，他常常对Leia和Luke这样说，不是他主动去看Benny的节目，是Benny的节目好巧不巧总会在他看电视的时候跳到他眼里。

“那你出海的时候为什么还要一期不落地用卫星电视看？”

上个月出海钓荧鱿的时候，Luke躺在床上同他一起看着电视问他。他说没办法，这里收不到什么别的台。没办法，没办法。没办法带来的结果就是Benny的每一期节目他都要追着看，家里专门辟出一个房间，堆满了他录下来的VCD碟片。女婿再怎么不顺眼，闺女还是亲生的。珍惜小宝的青春年华，同样是一个合格的爹该做的。

但想到自己这个对外威严对内放纵的爹正在Benny全然不知的情况下自甘堕落，Han忍不住得意地笑笑，灌了一大口啤酒。Benny的冠名番时长一小时，会招待如今较为走红的艺人和作家等人来当嘉宾，聊着天顺便为对方占卜命运，这一个小时只占五小时的五分之一，他打算看到最后一秒下期预告结束为止。Benny也曾打过电话问他要不要来上一次节目，得到的答案一如既往：“拒不授业”。真不是他吝啬，是他确实没什么好授的。教人怎么在合同上签名这事儿，脸皮再厚也根本干不出来。而他坚信自己当年泡Luke和Leia的时候脸皮已经够厚了。

忆往昔岁月峥嵘，只是再峥嵘也架不过Han回忆了这么多次，已经品鉴不出什么新鲜感和怀念感来。当年他还是个靠着钻公海的空子在冲绳一代搞走私的黑户，起早贪黑、脑袋悬在裤腰上、推了不知道多少来索债的人落海喂鲨鱼，正当他以为自己不可能活过40岁的时候，命运安排他在颠簸的人生中遇到了Luke。他那点背景在他送Luke去找Leia的一个月里被Luke摸排得一干二净，才高中二年级的小男生并未吓到面如土色，反而一直在用水灵灵的眼睛崇拜地看着他，多少年以来，他头一次感受到自己可以成为别人的英雄。英雄一当就是20年，其中有十几年都在养尊处优，事到如今，连那时候他晒得黝黑的皮肤都养白了，手心里长期握着粗麻绳而生的茧子也被嫩肉覆盖，只剩下平时他锻炼留下的薄薄一层硬壳。

20年前的生活虽然惊险刺激，但窝在沙发上吃炸鸡难道不好吗？

好极了。

他打了第三个酒嗝，Benny正邀请本期的嘉宾走出后台。是个长得还算不错，但一看就生性风流的乐队乐手。在看出一个男人风不风流这事儿上，Han永远能做到一针见血，毕竟他当初就是那样的货色。希望Benny别被这满口胡言乱语的家伙迷住才是。他是不是得打个电话和Benny聊聊这个男人？——哎，这样会暴露他在收看每一期Benny的节目吗？

……没办法的事儿呀。做爹的关心女儿是必须的，但不是在这种状态下。他不能保证自己裸露着上身吃炸鸡的时候还能以严肃正经的语气教育女儿小心这些个狗男人。算了，继续看节目要紧。看看现在这些男人怎么哄骗小姑娘，综合起来给小宝提个醒。哎，小宝在电视上表现可是越来越成熟了。别家小姑娘17岁的时候还在看什么“男朋友跟我分手是因为他得了白血病”之类的十八流手机小说，我家小宝都已经结婚了。……哎，小宝怎么就结婚了呢？

拿着炸鸡沾了沾酸辣酱碗，Han这才发觉他手头这碗酱料已经见了底。躬身换来塔塔酱，沾了一口，他继续把肥美的炸鸡腿大口往嘴里塞。能够在这把年纪没有压力地吃着炸鸡胡思乱想何尝不是一种幸事，只要四个小时以后他把自己泛着油光的嘴擦干净，装作一切都没有发生——

“唰啦”。

推拉门沿着轨道滚动的声音打破了他内心的美妙计划，他刚要开口指责女佣为什么不提前敲门，来人却让他手中的炸鸡“噗通”一声掉进了酱料碗里，溅出来的白而浓稠的酱汁沾了他一肚皮。

他似乎能听见空气中尘埃漂浮摩擦而出的声响，时间在他看清楚来人的瞬间陷入了停滞。

走廊恰到好处的柔曼的灯光下，身着西装的Luke和Leia正站在他眼前，盯着他一言不发。这种一言不发并非蓄意为之，他知道，这种场面应该叫做难堪的沉默和尴尬。他嘴角一阵抽搐，喉结上下滚动，胡子上挂着的芝士粉也跟着抖了抖：

“你们怎么——”

他后悔了。他不应该说话的，他应该立刻站起来去把拉门拉上以装作这一切都没有发生。但这已经来不及了，他已然将自己邋遢的全貌清晰无误地暴露在了这对儿双胞胎面前。山一样的炸鸡还剩三分之二，他却已经开始觉得这是地狱里才会送给他的餐点了。

“……这就是你所谓的‘他把自己洗干净了等着呢’？”

Leia没去理会他，而是转头看向Luke道。Luke歪着脑袋，皱皱眉头：

“是有点没想到。——你洗过澡了吗，Han？”

“洗……洗过了。”

近乎本能地，Han立刻撒谎道。骗不骗得过这对儿双胞胎此刻已不再重要，重要的是他的求生本能已经开始全面运转。Luke率先上前走向他，右手掰住他的下巴左右扭了扭：

“看不出来洗过了啊。脏兮兮的。”

他以极其细微的角度摇了摇头，疯狂地眨着眼向Luke求救，毕竟根据他以往的经验，Luke常常是乐意放他一马的那个。他甚至没来得及收拾卧室的烟灰缸，还有他扔在卧室里的那些衣服，他甚至逍遥地把他的裤子扔在了衣柜顶上——完了，他所做的几乎每一条都触犯了Leia对于室内整洁的禁令，更不要说他现在还这副模样吃着炸鸡——

“洗没洗过不重要了。”

Luke直起身来道。他松了口气，可Luke下一句话却让他头毛都炸了起来：

“没听话是肯定的。我们是不是得做点什么？”

“——我平时还是有好好吃饭好好运动的！你们不能因为抓包一次就否定我其他的努力！”

下巴还被Luke箍着，他提出抗议的时候很是费劲，以至于让他说出来的话囫囵又模糊，听起来如同他的嘴巴里被Luke塞了一整只炸鸡腿。含混不清让这番抗议失去了九成的威力，他为求生所做的挣扎自他开口的那一瞬间就打了水漂。他瞟了一眼靠在门边、架着胳膊看向他的Leia，本能地打了个冷颤，天下男人都知道生气的老婆不好惹，Luke明枪易躲，Leia暗箭难防。更让他惊恐的是Leia脸上的表情——眼睛轻微眯着，嘴角呈15度向上勾起，这是Leia下死刑判决之前的征兆，这么多年他已经了然于心。他抵抗的姿态逐渐式微，抓起一只靠枕堵在他和Luke之间，他拽开Luke箍着他下巴的那只手：

“我没想到你们会回来得这么早。不怪我，是你们不给我留准备时间。”

他说的是不是实话？

某种意义上来说是的。

他是不是在找死？

听到Luke从鼻腔里发出一声哼笑的刹那，他意识到，是的。

“好吧，好吧。我知道错了。我勇敢承认错误。一人做事一人当。——你们吃晚饭了没有？啊，Leia你手里是买给我的仙贝吗？真是有劳了，老婆大人——”

他的话音未落，仙贝已经迎着他的面门砸过来，擦过他的头发后中途拐弯，飞起敲在了他身后的墙上。Leia的高跟鞋无情地在地板上哒哒作响，恍若死刑前被放大了无数倍声音的钟表走针。他咽了口唾沫，鼓起勇气露出一个谄媚的微笑：

“……你辛苦了。”

“我们打算吃夜宵的。”

无视了他的讨好，Leia的胳膊撑住墙，身体向着他压下来：

“但是很显然，夜宵还没把自己准备好。你打算怎么办？自己去洗澡还是要我把你扔到池子里去？”

“——我自己去。”

他可是早就体验过什么叫“被一种神秘的力量凌空揪起扔进后院的温泉池”了，婚后Leia的恶女面目在那一晚暴露无遗。他从双胞胎身下滑到地板上，站起来干咳两声，准备说点什么来找回自己丧失殆尽的自尊，刚要开口，突然意识到：

……池子？

“今天要泡温泉？”

开口说出的话变成了他此刻最关心的问题，这种情景下被命令去泡温泉可不是什么好兆头。罔闻他煞白的脸色，Luke柔和地笑笑：

“我们说好的嘛。……Han，我们也五天没见到你了呀。”

“不去就换别的。你那副马具在不在仓库里？”

Leia果断地接话。Han顷刻间膝盖发软，变得离下跪求饶只剩一步，努力保持住一副飒爽的站姿，他脸上浮起一个假笑：

“知道了，知道了。不就是泡温泉嘛。我去就是了。……等会儿见。”

迈开步子哆哆嗦嗦地踏上走廊，来到后院看了一眼等会儿要泡的温泉池，Han咬着牙才没让自己像只孤狼一般沮丧地对着天空一声咆哮。把衣服脱进浴室门口的脏衣篓，知道自己根本用不着拿换洗衣服，他带着自暴自弃的心情踢了一脚内裤，站在花洒下冲起了身上的芝士粉。

他的好日子到头了，没错。他只是没想到好日子能以这般的方式戛然而止，他的报应就这样欢天喜地地吹着喇叭接踵而至了。


	5. 京都 19:15

趁着Han在浴室里洗澡的功夫，Luke回到二楼观赏了一番Han没有来得及打扫的卧室。顶风作案的证据在卧室的每一个角落里清晰可见，哪怕Han外出的时候女佣肯定进来打扫过房间，从垃圾桶内的堆积物来看，Han至少已经两天没出过门。饼干、薯片、车轮蛋糕、鱿鱼丝、照烧鸡脆骨，Han不健康的程度令人发指，每一件丢弃物上都写满了“颓废的中间人”几个大字。赶在Leia收拾好文件上楼一同缴获证据前，Luke将烟灰缸转移到一旁的茶几上，用抽纸包起床头柜上的烟灰抖上茶几，最终将那团纸扔进了Han下午用来清洁下体的纸巾堆里。脏得让他直龇牙也没办法，Leia的怒气能平息一点是一点。之后有的是让Han做出补偿的法子——不，暂时先不去想这些。Leia的脚步声在走廊里响起，Luke回到门口，恭迎妹妹圣驾，装出一副自己从未进过房间的态度来，伸手指了指屋内：

“还是老样子。”

“说了多少遍也不听。这次干脆连收拾都不收拾了。”

“时间没给够嘛。”

“一个多小时呢！”

“我没跟他说我们六点到家。”

“你没说？！”

Leia的表情有些惊讶。Luke暧昧地笑了笑：

“没有。我就等着开门看看他在干什么呢。”

“……你到底是惯着他还是喜欢看他出洋相？”

“两种都有不行吗？他哆哆嗦嗦的模样就是下饭，这不怪我。”

“你就恶趣味。算我错怪他，大半夜才到家的话，没准他乖得很。”

“好习惯可是要随时养成的。现在可是你在惯着他了——”

伸手指了指房间里凌乱的衣物，Luke举例道：

“比如你看这些。平时有没有跟他说过衣服不要乱扔？还有柜子上挂着的裤子，我都能想象出他那副得意的表情来，跟打网球似的。以下犯上啊，妹妹。垃圾桶你要不要翻翻？你闻到隔夜的照烧鸡脆骨的味道没有？”

“闭嘴。脏死了，隔夜的垃圾都不知道收拾。——我明白你的意思。该有的惩罚还是要有，你不就想要这个？”

“我知道我今天说过一次了，不过，还是你最懂我，亲爱的。”

带着狎昵的笑容，Luke凑上前吻了吻Leia的嘴唇。这番示好却遭到了Leia冷漠的回应，Leia抱在胸前的胳膊都懒得放下来：

“你现在就下去还是——”

“现在就下去。”

“悠着点。别我还没进池子他就昏过去了。”

“哪那么夸张。我保证你下去的时候他已经准备好了。”

“行。快滚蛋。”

对着Leia比了个发射爱心的手势，Luke转身走向了台阶。走廊尽头传来Luke肆意哼着的流行歌曲，Leia叹息着摇摇头，走进房间捡起了Han扔在地上的那堆衣服。T恤、短裤、手表、帽子，什么都有，就是没有内裤。也就是说，Han半下午发射了以后连内裤都没换。刚才穿的浴袍是不是也是下午尻枪的时候穿的那件？Liea不禁一阵龇牙。衣服丢进脏衣篓等着女佣来收，走到床边一抹，Leia扫下来不少零食碎屑，Han躺在床上吃东西看电视的场面就这么浮现在了她眼前。算了，整个房间都得清理一次，等会儿叫女佣来整理整理，没准吸尘器的声音还能掩盖掉露天温泉传出来的鬼叫。

毕竟有Luke这个哥哥在，她可不确定Han能叫到什么程度。顺手把外套脱下来放在床边，Leia走到衣柜前，从下层取出那只金属储物箱——获得Han邋遢的证据只是其次，她的真正目的是把这只箱子取出来带到楼下去。掀起锁扣，她检查了一番箱子里的物品：嘴上用的、性器上用的、后面用的——盒子上还被Luke贴了一张Han帅气地搂着兄妹二人的照片，让人看不出是讽刺还是真心——物件齐全，上次使用后也都消过了毒。她得带着这只箱子下去，否则Luke的正餐可就没有调味料了。

回想这17年里，Benny跑遍了家里大大小小每一处角落，唯独父母的卧室是个禁区，理由是“要尊重他人的隐私空间”。真正的隐私也不过就是这只盒子，盒子要是被Benny发现，免不了会引起一场家庭教育方面的严重危机。好在Benny就算已经结了婚都不知道这只秘密盒子的所在，抄起盒子夹在腋下，到女佣间去安排佣人打扫房间，进入浴室，Leia正看到Luke正赤裸着身子往下身围一条浴巾。

“洗得倒是挺快啊。”

“早上洗过了嘛。”

“是等不及了吧？”

“干嘛把话点得那么明白。我先过去了。”

媚眼、飞吻，Luke心情愉悦时必然会出现的告别两件套。通往温泉池的木门在Leia面前拉上，Luke的身影看起来如同奔向游乐场的小男孩。叹气都显得没了必要，Leia知道她哥哥永远都是这样。Han今晚上可有得罪受了，不过他活该——瘪着嘴想想楼上那副惨像，Leia梳着散下来的头发，嘴角不由得也露出了一个不易察觉的狭笑。

普通人要么身在温泉乡要么到旅游胜地才能拥有的感受，Han如果愿意，他每时每刻都可以有。家里地方太大，楼宇也好后院也好，十多年前他信口说了一句“希望家里能直接泡露天温泉”，没几天Leia还真在院子里给他找到个泉眼。洗完澡泡泡，泡完澡来瓶冰镇水果牛奶真是让人升仙的享受，除了某些日子之外。某些日子里他很容易在温泉昏过去，泡得太久是原因之一，原因之二就是他要被那对儿双胞胎折腾得没了体力。很显然，今晚又是某些日子将要发生的时候——胸口以下泡在池子里，脸上盖着冰毛巾，脚趾玩弄着池底的石头，他希望时间永远凝固在此时此刻，任由他做做一个无忧无虑的中年废柴。

早知道五天里就抽个日子来泡泡了。

昨天晚上他懒得没有洗澡，今天也没来得及在见到双胞胎前把自己修整一新，这会儿想要好好体验温泉舒筋展骨的功效，Han的心里却仍在不停地打着鼓。他决定想点什么事情来分散注意力，比如下午看到的那堆邀请函；他去回忆邀请函封面的烫金工艺，回忆那些邀请人是谁：几封当地名门望族的，几封市政官员的。还有那堆合同，五天里他拖延着没去签，下午桌子上有厚厚一叠。刚开始那段时间，Leia叫他只用负责签名，他还有些不放心；没几个月他就忘记了这种忧虑，他不再担心这对儿双胞胎会不会暗中算计他，他为产生过这种疑虑的自己感到可耻。多可爱的一对儿双胞胎啊，不是吗？那两个孩子看着自己的时候，难道眼里没有在冒桃心吗？

……哎，当年的Luke和Leia可真可爱啊。到也不是说他们现在不可爱，只是不知不觉中，两个孩子已经这么成熟了。成熟了，是中年人了，连他们的女儿都结婚了。可在他眼里还常常是个孩子——Leia倒好些，现在愈发表现出成熟事业女性的风范，高跟鞋的响声某些时刻如同一种催情剂；Luke偶尔会显得有些幼稚，比如找他去钓鱿鱼的时候，还和小年轻一样冲动……年龄差可真是不能忽略的东西……等等。

Han猛地坐直，毛巾从脸上掉进水中，他眨了眨眼看向通往浴室的推拉门的方向：

他刚才到底在害怕什么？

两个比他小五岁的孩子而已——就算已经中年了，比他小五岁这个事实又不会变——他不还是经常喊Luke叫“小鬼”吗？面对这么两个孩子，他邋遢一点犯着谁了？还不是他太善良，不希望他爱的和爱他的人失望？

所以，他怕那些“惩罚措施”吗？堂堂大男人怎么会怕？他不怕，他很享受才对，他下午不是还给Luke打了个电话？他不担心。这种畏畏缩缩的姿态是不对的，这不符合他的人生态度。他就应该在湿气蓬勃的温泉池里抽着烟等着他的男朋友和老婆双双降临，反正他今天又没被提到半空中扔进池子，好像一条落水狗一般——

摸着自己没来及刮的胡子，Han逐渐露出了与自己和解的微笑。笑了没两秒，推拉门传出声响，Luke裹着浴巾出现在他眼前，肉体虽然精壮，在他眼里还是一样娇小。Leia又更比Luke小一圈；嗨，他早就该调整心态了不是吗？他看着Luke绕到他身侧下水，双脚没入水中，继而整个身子滑进来，手里还抓着烟和打火机。Leia暂时不在，Han摆出一副张扬的态度就容易了许多：

“这么懂事。”

他伸手用力揉了揉Luke的头发。只是烟刚刚点着，他的腰上便环过Luke的一只手，小可爱蹭了蹭他的胸口：

“泡精神了？”

“Han Solo哪天不精神？”

“也是。不过，Leia叫我别把你弄晕过去。”

轻描淡写说出来的话却让Han脖子后面的鸡皮疙瘩高耸而起，夹着烟的手一抖：

“……那都是意外。谁都有体虚的时候，再说了，温泉泡时间长了也容易昏过去。”

“那我们现在就开动吧，好不好？”

Luke的手指嵌进Han的胸毛。咽了口唾沫，在温吞的水池里被身旁这个小可爱干到昏迷的回忆卷土重来，Han干咳一声：

“你不是要吃夜宵吗？现在才晚饭时间啊。”

“开胃菜和正餐之间不能隔太久。不然人会饿坏的。”

“可是Leia……”

“可是Leia还没下来”，Han临时找出的借口被Luke所阻断，他起床的时候万分想念的Luke的手滑下他的胸口浸入水中，在他的腹部柔和地抵抗着水的阻力画起了圈。后背不自觉地靠向池壁，Han的耳畔凑来Luke的嘴唇：

“你真的想让Leia这么快就过来？”

“我是觉得对她不公平——”

“她会带着盒子来的。”

一句话让Han的背肌猛地收紧，Luke嗤笑着伸手抓住了Han的阴茎。唇峰擦过Han的耳后，Luke轻声呢喃：

“不过我理解你对她的关照。所以我们不能太着急，你现在反应这么大可实在是不应该，等会儿可能要吃苦——”

背肌收紧的同时，性器也有了抬头的迹象，在条件反射这方面，Han对操控自己的身体一事近乎感到绝望。尽管从客观角度而言，Luke和Leia的所为常常与折磨别无二致，但折磨中伴随的快感已经完全改写了他身体和大脑对于“做爱”一事的认知。Luke的挑逗之下，他的勃起过于让他习以为常，以至于专注在如何和Luke斗智斗勇中时，他完全忽略了下腹发出的信号。直到小儿子被Luke抓在手里，他才意识到危机已然降临：

“……今天就不要了吧？”

“现在可以不要。”

Han松了一口气。这口气立刻又提上来：

“‘现在’？”

“盒子在Leia那儿呢。”

天哪。

Han得努力克制住自己才没让脸上的五官因预想中的痛苦而搅在一起。他干脆让自己的后脑枕住池边的岩石，大脑放空，任由臂弯里的Luke让手以如同羽毛般的轻重搔弄他的卵袋。不能勃起，他告诉自己，他让放空的大脑充满与此相关的意志力，至少现在不能。早勃起一秒多痛苦一世，无法射精的每一秒都好像一个世纪那么漫长。偏巧这又是双胞胎最喜欢的游戏，而考虑到他今晚的表现，加上Luke的预告，他知道自己九成九是躲不过了。

他不确定Luke究竟知不知道他需要一片缓冲的空间。轻若羽毛的行动他尚可无视，可当Luke的指腹划过阴囊上的褶皱、逐渐在他的阴茎上运作开时，他不由得呼吸急促了起来。喜马拉雅山的猴子在他脑袋里上蹿下跳，吱哇叫喊着，提醒他那些他不能去想却越想越多瞬间，他因Luke的手而高潮的过去、甚至因Luke的声音而射精的四个小时以前——

感谢上帝，推拉门再度开启的声音像是在他的大脑森林里横生一条沟壑，让那帮恣意妄为的猴子稀里糊涂都滚了进去。他睁开眼、直起身，注意力得以短暂地从Luke身上移开，他那漂亮得像个天使的老婆正赤着脚，裹着纯白的丝绸浴袍款款走来。无论多少年过去，Han看到老婆的时候还是会被老婆天使降临一般的气质所折服，而当Leia轻轻把那只让Han恐惧的盒子放在身后、将粉嫩白皙的双脚浸入水中时，Han注视着被温水浸透而变得透明的衣摆，咽下口水，赞叹地长出一口气：

“你永远都是那么漂亮，Leia。”

“我知道。”

这话听着有些不以为然，可Leia的语气中分明满是得意与骄傲。仙女一样的老婆让Han暂时忘却了那只金属盒子的存在，他扶住Leia的胳膊，准备迎Leia入水好做一对儿快意的鸳鸯，Leia却打开他的手：

“不着急。”

“小心感冒。”

他用手指勾住Leia垂在胸口的长发，带着他自认为最有男性魅力的笑容，压低声音道。Leia却对他的引诱无动于衷，摇摇头，将盒子从身后端到面前，放在膝盖上：

“下水了可就不好操作了。”

……盒子。盒子带着令他无法再忽视下去的存在感回到他的世界中，他恨不得一甩手将盒子打入水里，可他知道这种行为会让他付出怎样的代价。一手搓着他的耳垂，Leia看向Luke：

“他洗干净了没有？”

“挺干净的。”

“后面呢？”

“我还没检查过。我相信他有自觉。”

“你还相信他下午会洗澡呢。查一下。”

“我还在这儿呢！”

忍不住为自己的存在发声，Han让自己的屁股朝着Leia的方向挪了挪，以逃避Luke早已攀在他腰上的手指。自觉——是，他是很自觉，与其说是自觉不如说是习惯，那已经成为他日常清洗的一环，毕竟Luke可以指望他把自己洗干净，他却不能指望Luke每次来劲儿的时候都戴套。但那几厘米的移动断然不可能让他逃出Luke的魔掌，他的小可爱亲亲他的脸颊：

“腿打开一点。”

“我洗过了——”

“就当是扩张。你不想等会儿很痛吧？”

“Luke……”

“你再顺便亲我一下，我就晚给你上锁精环五分钟。”

他几乎是想也不想地就立刻亲了上去。趋利避害是人类的本能，为了这五分钟，他在吻着Luke的同时顺从地打开了腿。后穴探入Luke的手指，他调整着自己的姿势，微微挺起腰部，蓦地听到Leia在他身侧发出了一声轻笑。

注意力被他的天仙老婆引走，他松开Luke，扭头看向了Leia。水平方向映入眼帘的内容让他一阵冲击：带着挑逗他的意味，Leia右脚没入水中，左脚踩在石缘，薄裙下的花蕾若隐若现，登时就让Han的阴茎如梦初醒，跳起了伦巴舞。

视线从Leia的下体转移到Leia的脸上，注意到Leia带着恶作剧神色的表情时，Han忍不住头皮一麻。另一侧的Luke丝毫不给他喘息的机会，要将他的注意力夺回来一般，推揉起了他穴道里的缓坡。他的性器在视觉和触觉的双重刺激中昂首挺立，Luke抓住握了握，从池中抬出手，压压他的肩膀：

“上去吧。”

“上去……”

“下面阻力太强，不好玩的。”

“我们也可以好好泡个温泉——”

“在这种情况下？”

Luke的指尖猛地在他后穴一按。下巴扬起四十五度，他在水汽中调整了一瞬呼吸，Luke的手指已经抽离了他的屁股，让他的下半身变成了荒凉的无主之地。他认命地闭了闭眼，撑住池边跃出水面，光溜溜的下半身暴露在空气中时，他觉得他像是被剥光了甲胄扔在了地狱的战场上。是，没错，他剃毛了。他把下面的毛剃干净了。如果不是风吹屁屁鸡巴凉，他都不会想到自己无意识地清理耻毛已经成为了一种习惯。这都要归功于Luke三番五次帮他剃毛的行为——不用他的男朋友代劳了，他自己来。至少自己清理十分钟就可以解决，Luke不纯的动机会让剃毛延续多久可就不知道了。

光滑的下腹真的没什么可看的。他不知道为什么Luke和Leia每次看到的时候都会露出赞赏的微笑。

尽管蒸汽让池边的温度没有低到令Han打寒颤的程度，碎石铺成的地面依旧浸取了夏日夜晚的凉意，让他坐在那里多少有些不太自在。Leia拍拍手，兜住他的脖子，让他斜着身子倒在Leia的膝盖上，老婆身上怡人的味道沁入他的鼻腔，他闭上眼深呼吸，沉入了一片温柔乡。他的下身已经完全将自主权交到了Luke手中，臀部被挪动到Luke认为合适的位置、双腿内侧各扣上Luke的一只手也未能引起他的注意，他全然迷失在了Leia细嫩的手指对自己耳后和颈间的抚摸之中。

“你今天可是很不听话呢。”

拇指停留在他的唇侧温柔地摩挲，Leia低声道。他的舌尖追随着Leia的手指，脑袋敷衍地点了点：

“嗯。”

“真是条坏狗狗。”

“嗯……”

他尝到了Leia的指尖，牙齿剐蹭起Leia的指甲来。然而就在下一秒，Leia嵌进他口中的双指撑开，让他被迫张大了嘴，神智恢复，从温柔乡中跌落而出。Leia的另一只手抚了扶他的额头，挪到一旁掀开盒子的金属盖，摸出一根电动自慰棒在他眼前亮了亮，沾了些温泉水，让自慰棒的尖端置于他的鼻底下方：

“坏狗狗就要慢慢学着变乖，对不对？”

“Le……”

嘴巴被人撑着，Han实在是无法完整地喊出Leia的名字，他的质疑和抗议也就像是被填进了棉花里，对于表达他的态度已毫无帮助。下身被一种温润的触感包围，Luke已经用唇舌伺候起了他的勃起，伴随着手指有节奏感的在他后穴中的律动——他只晃神了一秒，脸上就被Leia以中等力道抽了个巴掌：

“别光享受，自己得懂得付出。你还没接受惩罚呢。”

他一番辩解，听起来不过是几声粗野的嗷嗷呜呜。Leia不再给他说下去的机会，自慰棒顶进他的嘴里，手指挑着他的下巴扣回，另一手按下自慰棒的开关、调节好强度：

“好好舔。让你停你再停下来。”

细微而密集的震动在侵入Han的口腔的瞬间就将他的舌头震得有些发麻。而令他绝望的是，他近乎本能地开始让这酥麻的舌头运作起来，舔舐起了Leia手中这根非碳基生物的硅胶棒。又是条件反射，他的理智疲惫地做出分析，又是一个十多年了Leia还是没玩腻的游戏。新婚夜，Leia把震动棒掏出来叫他舔的时候他几乎反应不过来眼前是什么状况，如今他已经习以为常——舔就是了，没什么别的要求。Leia就是喜欢看他舔，不管他是在舔双胞胎中的哪一位，亦或是Leia准备好的假鸡巴——十多年里他已经舔过了各种大小和材质，今天这根说实话还不算太粗，星空下蓝色的半透明柱体也还算好看，卡在他下巴位置的扶手也没有膈得他骨头疼。由Leia操作的自慰棒带来的快感更多源于他的心理因素，口腔被占满的感觉说实话让他觉得安心而舒适。他这样很没出息，他知道。很多年前他就知道了，他就这样一直没出息了下来。舔舐自慰棒倒是不需要什么技巧，唯一的难点在于这东西不会射精，他要等到Leia满意了才能结束；下颚逐渐张得累了，他喉间发出些不耐的呻吟。声音一出，在他下身忙活的Luke立刻“善解人意”地在他后穴中加入了第三根手指，撑开的程度有些过分，让他带着抵抗情绪地扭了扭屁股。亲了亲他那根已经进入完全状态的阴茎，Luke的舌头滑动到他的穴口，配合手指一起挑弄起了他的入口边缘，一时间引得他将全部的注意力都转了过去。他下午睡醒时想的可不就是这个——意识到这一点的刹那，他身体一抖，乳头泛过一丝凉意，脊椎涌过一串电流。电流让他的阴茎又膨胀了一些，而以近距离观察着他的性器的一举一动的Luke立刻摇摇头：

“这可不行。我差点忘了——Leia，把环递给我。”

大脑将这句话处理完毕的瞬间，Han立刻发出了如同在受水刑的呜咽，肩膀和双手挣扎着，想要坐起来阻碍Leia的下一步举动，那种他熟悉的“莫名的力量”却将他制压在原地动弹不得。Leia空出揉着他胸口的那只手，到盒子里翻出锁精环扔给Luke，Han的小可爱精准地接住，握住他的性器轻轻一弹——痛得他直挺腰——“咔嚓”，金属细微的磕碰声响和脆弱敏感的勃起上传来的压迫感让Han崩溃地意识到，该来的终归还是来了。求饶的欲望立刻在他脑内回响，上环可真的不是什么特别值得享受的事情——嘴中的自慰棒被Leia抽走，他立刻就准备撸直了舌头以理服人，可他的舌尖却被Leia的指甲牢牢掐住：

“没用，坏狗狗。做错了事就要接受惩罚，你可是这么教育Benny的，当老爸的要以身作则。”

只要这对儿双胞胎不想让他说话，多得是法子见缝插针地避免让他开口。舌头给人揪住了，他又一次失去了表达意愿的机会，他的老婆揉揉他的鼻尖，手指并排堵进他的嘴里，另一手拖着他的脑袋离开自己的大腿，缓缓放在地面上：

“Luke让你舒不舒服？”

他摇摇头。锁精环猛一收紧，他又忙不迭地点了点头。

“撒谎可不是个好习惯。”

他听到Luke伏在他股间教育他。他费力地喘息着，脸上泛起因缺氧而生的潮红，好在Leia终于抽走了那只手，俯下身来吻吻他：

“该我了。”

他喉结咕咚一响。好了伤疤忘了疼就是可以他的人生中一次次重演，他舔舔嘴唇，看向了他美艳的老婆明媚的大眼。Leia起身，在他胸口坐下，撩起睡裙让他短促一瞥，他的精虫立刻就在他的脑子里办起了嘉年华。柔软的阴唇在他胸口前后摩擦，他享受地倒吸一口气，只是还未来得及想出一句下流又风趣的赞美，他便又一次失去了说话的机会。

提着裙摆，Leia支起膝盖，向前挪了挪，让自己贴上了Han的鼻梁。显而易见，Han服务Leia的时候到了。体液和沐浴乳的香味中，Han有那么几秒茫昧自失。而这种延宕在双胞胎看来近乎不可容忍——他还没在这种梦幻的平静中停留过瘾，还没想好要怎样踏出满足Leia的第一步，Luke已经直起身，将他的双腿架在肩上，招呼都不打一声地挺了进去。

这对儿天使——算了，恶魔——就是见不得他享有片刻的宁静。他刚刚适应了Luke的阴茎，尚未做足被冲刺的准备，Leia已经揪了揪他的头发，敦促他别忘了嘴上还有工作要做。他扶住Leia的腰，在一种神智割裂的状态中开始满足他的老婆，他喜爱这盈盈一握的腰肢的细腻感，喜爱Leia在他身上轻微扭动时的曲线与节奏，喜爱他的唇舌品味到的汁液的润泽，但下身的刺激却让他无法完全被这种喜爱支配全部的思想。Luke寻到了最佳角度，以一种舒缓甚至慵懒的节奏戏弄起他来，他明明不喜欢这样温吞的做爱风格——Luke不是他能控制的，他只能以主动摇晃的方式进行催促；但他可以把这种焦虑发泄在Leia身上——他加快了一些舌头上的动作，却立刻被Leia揪了耳朵：

“慢下来。别敷衍了事。”

天哪。他的老婆和男朋友在这方面简直势同水火。他强迫自己放慢节奏，臀部夹紧Luke的阴茎，内心祈祷着Luke早些察觉到自己的欲求，一度无暇欣赏他的服务让Leia发出的喘息。当他察觉到Luke开始加快节奏时他简直想去神社前跳舞——他呜咽几声，嘴角不受控制地向上咧起，脚跟扣住Luke的后背，浸润在了这种让他觉得琴瑟和鸣的律动之中。他终于有功夫品味起Leia的呻吟来：美好。他的神仙老婆的每一声都这样美好，好似初春莺啼，令人性欲大动，恨不得现在就……

Leia笑了。他似乎听到Luke也笑了笑，他一时间有些不明白这对儿双胞胎在笑什么。但无所谓，这种困惑很快就被Luke冲散了——攻击的力度比此前加了倍，他的精神此刻全都集中在了下体，甚至Leia也不再需要他的努力，而是直起身跪在一旁，手掌揉弄起了他的小腹。他的嘴巴终于获得了自由，却也已经失去了抗议的意图，此刻只能发出大声的呻吟，半带诅咒地叫着Luke的名字。他已经分不清阴茎上的压迫感来自何方——是Leia的，还是Luke的手？戏谑地抠着他的马眼，挑拨他濒临爆发边缘的神经——等等，这——

这不是任何人的手。这是Luke给他上的那只锁精环，完美地掐死了他射精的能力，让他在高潮的来临中除了痉挛什么都做不到。他知道他的身体已经努力了，至少能给他带来七成左右的高潮快感——可那剩下的三成怎么办？剩下的三成被锁精环锁死，他微微支起身时，看到的是自己依旧挺拔的性器，空虚像燎原之火一般以他熟悉的感觉焚烧着他每一颗细胞。

“Leia，能不能……”

“还早呢。”

打颤的嗓音也没能让Leia对他产生丝毫的同情心，他继续抗争的能力也在Luke的又一次进攻之中像网球一样被打了回去。不能射精的情况下，Luke仿佛在悬崖岸边拉着他跳华尔兹，他倒巴不得坠崖，只是Luke根本不肯放手。他终于得以舒缓一秒，代价却是Luke擅自离开了他的身体。他的双腿软软地放下去，胸口还未在喘息中放缓弧度，Luke就已经和Leia调换了位置，坐在了他的脸颊边：

“剩下的靠你吸出来吧，乖狗狗。”

他的小可爱以一种温和却不容置疑的语气命令他。他似乎真的被支配了，他让脑袋枕上Luke的大腿，含住那根半下午的时候他渴望至极的阴茎。浊液没多久就灌了他一嘴，他照习惯咽下去，给他的小主人舔干净。他真的觉得自己好像一只在努力满足小主人的宠物，他甚至因为Luke的高潮而开心。他略微变换头部的角度，仰面看向Luke，舌头清理一番嘴里滞留的精液，试探着指指下身：

“现在可不可以给我解开？”

“都说了还早了。急什么？”

“啪”，他屁股上猛地挨了Leia一巴掌。这一次他清晰地辨识出施加在阴茎上的压力来自于Leia的手掌，他看着Leia凑上来同Luke接了个吻，双腿张开，跨在了他的鼠蹊上方。

“我们还有的是时间，笨狗，”

吞没他因无法射精而胀得难受的龟头顶端时，Leia抚了抚他的脸颊，

“晚餐和夜宵加在一起，进餐的时间可就长了。”

濡湿的发间探进Luke的手指，承受着Leia带来的半是幸福半是不幸的压力，Han忍不住发出了一声低哑的悲鸣。Leia刚刚开始用餐，而Luke只不过进入了修整阶段，离结束还早得很；姑且让自己在Luke的抚摸中欺骗自我，Han心里还是知道得很清楚：

这个晚上是不会轻易过去了。


	6. 京都21:43

Han Solo累了。

裹着毯子坐在娱乐室的沙发前，曾经被他撒满了炸鸡碎皮和芝士粉的沙发坐垫套已被更换，可Han只想坐在地上，来让坚硬的隔着一层地毯的地面提醒他在Leia回来之前保持清醒。终于在温泉池旁射了精的瞬间他开始感到昏昏欲睡，侧着身子在石头地面上喘着气，嘴里咕哝着连他自己都不知在说些什么的诅咒，Luke上前想要亲亲他时，他只剩下一句困乏的“滚蛋”。这声滚蛋却不能让像黏在面饼上的芝士一样的Luke走开，利用Leia去清理自己的时机，Luke拖着他下了水池，用温泉水帮他洗起了脸。终于得以离开温泉池时，他还不得不在Luke的监督下把胡子刮干净，尽管他已经觉得自己双腿再难站稳——肾脏和前列腺被人高度压榨后的典型反应，他这些年已经经历过很多次了。

洗了第二个澡，换上睡衣，坐在浴缸边儿上等Luke给他吹完头发，他的肩膀上落下小可爱给他找来的毯子。“怕你着凉”，Luke关怀备至地告诉他。他甚至懒得去翻个白眼，露天干人的时候可没见你担心我着不着凉——话他没说出口，他只是像只长途跋涉许久的胡狼一般，跟着Luke回到娱乐室，“咕咚”一声坐在了地上。他的炸鸡已经不见了，只来得及吃了几口的奇多芝士条也没了踪影；他的啤酒不知道去了哪里，他的烟灰缸光洁一新仿佛从来没有使用过，这让他觉得自己在这房间里存在过的痕迹已被全数抹消，使得他感伤难已，他不知这种哀伤究竟是一种做爱之后的惆怅还是贤者模式中途的无聊。但他可以肯定的是，他这一次的贤者模式将会持续很久——很久，大概有24个小时——人果然还是不年轻了，不如以前了。

想到这里他更哀伤了。

看着电视里他追不上进度的爱情偶像剧，换了台又是在重播他看不进去的相扑，再换一个台居然还是相扑，Benny参演的另一档节目已经过渡到了片尾嘉宾唱歌的阶段，他一度想甩了遥控器拍屁股走人。可站起来拍拍屁股实在是劳心费力，他又觉得大可不必。更何况——更何况Luke正坐在沙发上，两条腿岔在他身边，为他进行着力度恰到好处的头部按摩。这小子的体贴来得总是那么不合常理，让他从中摸不出任何规律。

_因为他的手就不想从你身上放下去。_

脑子里有个声音告诉他。这声音像是他的与Luke的嗓音的混合体，让他浑身一个激灵，回过头·看向Luke：

“你刚刚跟我说话了？”

Luke眨眨眼，停下手中的动作：

“什么？”

“……没事。我可能太累了。”

“吃完晚饭就睡觉。”

“你现在倒是想起来真正吃顿饭了。”

“饿了嘛。你不也吃到一半就没再吃了？”

“谁的错？”

“一半一半。”

Luke摆正他的脑袋，用指甲从前到后地搔起了他的头皮。听说还有饭可吃倒让他清醒了一些，Leia这会儿的失踪似乎有了原因。他还是思念他的那一大盆炸鸡，他不知道那些为他的胃牺牲的鸡的遗体去了哪里，如果不能让这些鸡达到牺牲的目的，他对于暴殄天物的罪恶感就难以消除。手上的动作停了一瞬，Luke搓搓他的下巴：

“Leia去拿寿司了。下池子之前要女佣叫的，这会儿应该刚算好时间送过来。”

“松竹梅那家？”

“松竹梅那家。给你要了豪华鱼生饭，知道你可能要多吃点。”

“真好。”

“炸鸡要不要叫厨师重新加热一下？”

“好啊。好啊，特别好。”

Luke起身，到娱乐室外吩咐起了女佣。对于即将到来的食物的期待缓解了Han的哀伤，或者说让他把哀伤抛在了脑后，使得他重新找回了拿着遥控器翻台的能力，不再悒郁地看着两个壮汉将彼此推来搡去。Leia在这时同女佣一起走进来，餐盘放上他身前的茶几，漂亮老婆靠着他一同坐在了地毯上。和Luke不一样，Leia身上就是香。自认大度地不再计较温泉边儿上Leia抽他的无数个巴掌和那根自慰棒，Han搂住老婆，单手擦亮打火机点了支烟，刻意露出了浴袍里若隐若现的胸毛。事后温存延迟了半个小时也总好过没有，何况他的老婆消了气就会变成花仙子一般的疗愈系美人。Luke嘱咐好女佣，回到娱乐室里，这次没再坐在沙发上，而是同Leia一样靠在了Han另一侧的身旁，一左一右将Han夹在了中间。

看着Leia亲手往鱼生饭里倒着酱油、拌着芥末，Han伸出左手又揽住了Luke的肩膀。下午自慰时他努力想象却又想不出来的场景突然得以降临在他身上，他叼着烟发出一声傻笑，双臂又箍得紧了些。左拥右抱可不就是这样？洗完澡，舒畅地、干干净净地挤在一起吃饭，左边是他名义上的小舅子实质上的男朋友，右边是他明媒正娶的老婆，双双都是他的崇拜者，对他爱得无以复加。贵族后代亲手给他拌饭，多少人能享受得了这种待遇？他接过那碗鱼生饭，亲了Leia一口，又接过Luke递给他的他最爱的鲽鱼寿司，再来一口——被后宫二妃轮流伺候，皇帝也不过如此享受。

他的感伤与悒郁至此彻底没了踪迹，只剩下一种让他漂浮在云端一般的得意洋洋。炸鸡已经在二次处理了，Luke告诉他。他愉快地点点头。Leia摸走他的遥控器，调到录像存储界面，打开刚才那期他只来得及看一半的节目，按下了播放键。

“吃饭的时候看这个？”

倒不是Han不乐意，他只是觉得或许他们该看点什么更下饭的娱乐综艺。Leia耸耸肩：

“你刚才不是没看完吗？”

“我刚才就是随便看看。”

“你不想看就当陪我看吧。Benny今天晚上录节目，还没来得给家里打电话呢。”

又一次地，“魁路莲”三个大字跳进了他的视线。老婆的命令比天大，他只能将就着陪Leia看起了电视上的乖女儿。Benny最近忙得要命，往家里打电话时间也少，有时候他守着手机，等半天也不见得能等到女儿回复他的消息。Luke在一旁点评起本期的乐队乐手来：轻浮、命数不好、现在如日中天但是明年这会儿肯定解散、炮友好几个、最在乎的那个会被吉他手抢走。Han不住点头同意，贬义的评价放在他讨厌的人身上，他听多少都听不够。平时觉得双胞胎算命像跳大神，这会儿句句合了他心意，他倒觉得他的两位恋人真乃天赋异禀，凡人不可与之相提并论。但Luke的下一句话却让他皱起了眉头：

“可比咱们女婿差远了。”

这话可就没那么中听了。他刚准备开口叱责那不知道用什么法子骗走自家小宝的红毛狐狸，Leia干咳一声，示意他有话憋着，乖乖闭嘴。他也知道在女婿这方面Leia和他的态度迥然不同，难得左拥右抱的时刻，不扫大家的兴才是一个成熟男人该做的事。

他也便跟着干咳一声，表示话题结束，乖乖扒拉起了鱼生饭。女佣送进来几罐冰好的啤酒，炸鸡复苏还有差不多五分钟。明太鱼子配上这京都老店独产的酱油香得简直不像话，劳累过度后抱怨连篇的胃，终于在Han操使着筷子的时候得到了满足。

炸鸡的香气悠扬地开始在走廊里飘荡，Han闭上眼，鼻腔享受起了鱼生饭和炸鸡共同作用带来的治愈。房间里空调的温度舒适宜人，地板虽然有些硬，沙发靠着倒还算舒服，左右温暖的小天使黏着他不放，有一茬没一茬地吐槽着Benny和嘉宾在电视上的表现。

泄欲后的清爽虽不为他所知却安抚着Han身体的每一个细胞，口中的米饭颗粒饱满，女佣端进来的炸鸡色泽诱人。二妃在身侧同样秀色可餐，Han伸手抠开一罐啤酒，沁凉的感受让他的内心在夜里撒满了阳光。

——又一个稀松平常的天行者家的一天，他砸着嘴想。

远方的东京，准备进入摄影棚的Kylo低下头连打了三个喷嚏。连声道着歉接过工作人员递来的纸巾，Kylo心想，节目录完，该给家里打个电话了。

-END-


End file.
